For The Love of Tape
by Rae Valerious
Summary: This is a story about tape. Have a sense of humor! If you like tape and it's stickiness you'll love this story! Please R&R. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. THe Discovery

Disclaimer: This is not my story this is my friends story. She wrote it when she was bored (and had a little tape incident.) The characters do not belong to her. She does not have an e-mail address and cannot get one. I must remind you this is not my story! This is hers! My stories are not very good! Or funny! Any comments can be said in a review or sent to my e-mail address and I can pass the message along.

**For The Love of Tape**

I sat in the common room trying to stay awake. It was after 1:00 am and I still had to write an essay for potions.

"What's the point," I asked myself, "Snape will fail me no matter how good my essay is."

I rested my head on the table and stared at the chair next to me. On top of it was a roll of tape. I picked up the tape and set it in front of me. As I looked at it I noticed it seemed to be different that any other roll of tape I had seen. There was something about it; it was almost cute, no beautiful. It was so wonderfully clear, and shiny, and sticky. I tore off a piece and stuck it to my fingers. I liked this tape, no I loved it. I held it in my hands and smiled then I bent forward and kissed it.

"I love you tape." I told it, and I knew in my heart that it loved me to.

Tape and I were having a lovely discussion when we were rudely interrupted. Hermione came slowly down the stairs.

"Harry is that you?" she called softly, "It's so hard to tell in the dark."

"Yes it's me," I called perturbed that she had burst in on me and my true love.

"Harry there's something I have to tell you," she said as she continued down the stairs."

"Uh-huh" I said absentmindedly, more interested in Tape then Hermione's stupid problems.

"Harry" she cried running up to me. "Harry" she was on her knees and she grabbed my hands. "I love you Harry."

I stood up suddenly, knocking my chair to the ground and stepped back.

"I have always loved you," Hermione cried, "Ever since I first met you." She fell to the ground and wept.

I was so shocked it took me a minute to settle down so I could speak calmly.

"Hermione I cannot love you"

"WHY!!" she screamed.

"I can't love you, because I love Tape"

-Geneva


	2. Jealous

**Chapter 2 Jealous**

"What!" Hermione said.

"I said I love Tape"

"Who is Tape?"

I held Tape up for her to see. "This is tape, my true love."

She laughed, "Harry…"

"I'm not kidding."

"Harry?!"

"You're a great friend Hermione, but I love Tape."

"Harry you can't love tape."

"Why not?!"

"It's tape, it's an inanimate object."

"So?"

"You can love it all you want, but it will never love you back, it's not real. But I can love you."

Hermione stepped forward wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and planted her lips against his. Harry was shocked but pleased with Hermione's kiss. He gave in, he put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Hermione stroked his untidy hair, they finally broke free and sat down on a sofa. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and they talked for hours, until they finally fell asleep together on the sofa.

Harry was so happy everything seemed so perfect, but he had forgotten one thing. Tape.

And Tape was jealous.


	3. Taped Shut

_I know it's been forever but I finally found chapter 4, 5, and 6! So expect updates soon!_

**Chapter 4**

Hermione was very annoyed when she got back to the dormitory that night. People had been teasing her all day about sleeping in late with Harry in the common room. When she sat down to do her potions homework she found that her book had been taped shut.

"Fred! George!" she yelled

"You rang?" Fred said as he stepped through the portrait hole.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" George said with fake concern.

"Did you two tape my book shut?"

"Of course not"

"Why would we do that?"

"I wonder who did it then?" Hermione asked

"You think about that" said Fred'

"We've got to go," said George

"Bye" they said in unison.

Hermione asked every Gryffindor if they had taped her book shut but no one had.

"That's weird." She thought.


End file.
